Talk:Manual/Demos
Server-side demos A full server side demo includes data from all players and without a certain perspective. It needs a modded server and gamecode to record and playback those. The "third kind" of demos are taken by the server, but from a client's perspective. They are not different than a single client taking a normal demo, just that they are server-side. These only need a patched server and can be played back by a normal client without any mod. (I hope it's right to post this clarification here, since GrosBedo posted a question on my Talk page) r9k 20:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I still fail to see the difference. I mean, in any cases, a server-side demo must record every data of a player: the actions, the player's status, the position, and the view angle. So the viewpoint of every player is captured anyway. : From my own experience, the only difference I saw between serverside demos that were incompatible with standard OA were so because they were encoded in a weird fashion (such as CPMA), while others such as E+ encode standardly and so is compatible. : Could you give a concrete example of a mod or application for each type please? :Grosbedo 21:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :: There are two kinds of serverside demos. ::One is to capture all player data into one single demo file. This obviously only works on the server (since clients dont't have all that information because the server does not send it to them for good reasons) and it requires a modded server and gamecode for recording and playback. :: The other kind is capturing data of one single player into a single demo file (you can still record X separate demos for all of the X connected players). This only requires a modded server for recording. The demos can then be played back like any standard demo taken on a client. The server itself does not have the ability for playback. :: This is really just like a normal demo taken from a client. While usually the client dumps the data it recieves from the server, this server-side demo is created by dumping the data sent to a client. :: I don't have any concrete examples, I've just seen working .diff's for both kinds. While the first kind with all players can be used to analyze e.g. teamplay on playback or just free fly to record movies, it has the drawback of requiring a modded gamecode and server. The second kind only needs a modded server and I have seen it as a means of passive anti-cheat, where the server admin recorded demos of the best playing clients and uploaded them for validation by others. :: So to sum it up; one kind includes data for all players while the other one only contains data from one player's perspective. :: r9k 20:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Just a question: if the source code of those modified server executables is in GPL and available (it should, because OpenArena in GPL), why don't try to include such features in the official executables? Can someone tell to Sago and Fromhell where to find that code? --The Gig 21:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: One of the patches is server-side demos for Tremulous, the other one is openarena-serverdemo.patch. The first one has already been mentioned in the OA forums but requires quite some work to adopt it to OA. :::: r9k 14:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::GrosBedo just started a new forum thread about serverside demos (I don't know if it includes the links you posted here)... if you want to take a look, it's http://openarena.ws/board/index.php?topic=4437.0 Bye! --The Gig 01:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) This doesn't work in Quake. 00:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Excuse me, what are you talking about? Server-side demos, something written in the page, or something else? Please explain better... --The Gig (Contact me) 05:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC)